A Swan and An Agent
by moon.princess.ashlyn
Summary: Two orphan siblings go for a vacation during the summer to get away from college and work to spend some quality time together. They had no idea that it would be their last. Now, Odette with the beauty and grace of a swan, the sole survivor of the Whitlock family must team up with Leon if she wants to make it out of Spain alive. Will they make it? Find out in A Swan and An Agent.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction for one of my all-time favorite video games ever, Resident Evil 4. I just love Leon! He's such a badass! Any who, I've been reading so many fanfiction works from other authors featuring my man, Leon Scott Kennedy. I just had to try my hand at writing one of my own. This will be a Leon x Fem OC (Odette) pairing and just to warn you. There is another OC (Derek, Odette's big brother) that appears briefly. And there will be Lemons later in the story! Don't like it, don't read it. Okay? Just to warn you all, this story will contain, Blood, Gore, Horror, Violence, and Lemons. **

("It's freezing! So cold all of a sudden") means normal speaking

_('Why do I have to get up so early?') means thinking_

(Never take your eyes off of your enemy.) means Flashback

_**("Breaking news!") means TV Special News Bulletin/ Radio Transmissions**_

**('1998. I'll never forget it.') means Leon's Report**

_('The opening moves of this chess game have been played.') means Ada's Report_

**Odette: Hey, everyone! Glad you could join us for my story with Leon.**

**Derek: Hey! I'm in this too little sister. Don't forget.**

**Odette: Yeah, I know. But how come I have to lose you so soon, big brother?**

**Derek: I don't know little sis. Blame the author.**

**Author: Sorry about that. It's needed for the story. That's why I paired you with Leon, to make up for making you lose your big brother. And stop giving stuff away, you two!**

**Odette: Sorry. Fine. I'll take the bribe instead of chasing you down with my guns.**

**Author: *laughs nervously* Sure you do that. Okay now, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Leon. Tear. Or any of the Resident Evil Franchise.**

**Author: Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!**

Prologue

The sun rose over the horizon, rays of light entered a window in a 3rd floor apartment bedroom in Washington D.C, United States of America. The room was painted in shades of blue and green and forests and a lake with the ceiling beautifully painted in a sunset fading into night with the constellation Cygnus shining bright and made to stand out among the other stars painted. The furniture consisting of two bedside tables, dresser, book shelves, bed, desk, and desk chair were all a beautiful mahogany color with the bed sheets white and blue green. A loud blaring alarm could be heard from the bedside table when a dainty light skinned hand emerged from the covers of the bed and pressed the off button of the alarm. A five minute pause of silence could be heard in the room until the ruffling of blankets could be heard to reveal a head of long golden blond wavy hair of a beautiful young girl. This girl was named Odette Rosalyn Whitlock.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

The alarm blared loudly at 6:30 a.m. waking me up from a nice relaxing sleep and the first I've had in a while at that. _'Why do I have to get up so early?! It's summer for god's sake!' _I thought to myself as I opened my violet eyes and absentmindedly rubbed my left eye with my fist to try to rub the sleep from my eye. _'Oh now I remember!' _I answer myself rhetorically. _'My big brother decided since its summer and neither of us have jobs or college classes at the moment it was the perfect time to go backpacking in Europe, more specifically Spain. So that's why I am up at stupid o'clock on a perfectly sunny morning when I could be asleep at the moment and not wake till 1 in the afternoon'._ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I just sat there on my bed still buried in the covers and contemplated whether I was willing to risk my older brother's wrath to risk going back under the covers and going back to sleep when lo and behold, I heard said brother's voice yelling at me from the other side of my door.

"Aren't you up yet?! Our plane leaves at 8:30 a.m. I hope you know!" he yells. In case you didn't get the memo earlier, that moron yelling at me from the other side of the door like an idiot, is my older brother, Derek Marcus Whitlock. He may be an idiot but with the deaths of our parents due to what happened 6 years ago, he's the only family I got. "I'm up! I'm up already! And calm down already, I know!" I yelled back. I guess I have to indulge him since he did put a lot of thought into this trip. Since the both of us had been so busy studying and prepping for classes, essays, tests, work, extracurriculars, and projects all year long we hardly knew the other existed if it wasn't for the slamming of the front door and our respective rooms. This trip was probably my brother's way of us having quality time together to bond or something. Derek was always like that. He was always overcompensating in his care of me to make up for the fact that we were orphans and that mom and dad were dead. I was the baby of the family. He would be doing this whether we had parents or not.

I finally made the effort to get out from under the covers and made my way to the en suite bathroom of my room where I took a shower and started my morning routine. I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel that form fitted my body pretty well as well as using another towel to dry my hair as I made my way over to the closet. I opened the door and pulled out an outfit that I had decided on last night. Black skinny jeans ripped slightly at the knees a white low cut t-shirt with a black sweater with three quarter sleeves on top and laid it out on the bed. I then brought out my black army boots at placed them right under the outfit on the bed as I walked to the dresser and pulled out a white lace bra and matching panties and white stockings. Once I had everything gathered on the bed, I started to get dressed.

I let the towel fall and put on my panties and bra before putting on the white thigh high stockings. Then I placed on my low cut white t-shirt and Black skinny jeans before putting on my boots and lacing them up. I stood up from the bed grabbing the black sweater with three quarter sleeves and putting on as I made my way over to my mirror and grabbed my hair brush. I brushed my hair leaving my golden blond hair down and wavy before applying my make-up of powder water proof foundation, water proof black eyeliner, water proof blue-green glittery eye shadow, black water proof mascara, a light touch of water proof blush on my cheeks, and shiny glittery strawberry flavored lip gloss. I then put on my black bracelets on my right hand and a blue-green wrist band with silver studs on my left wrist and of course my heart shaped golden locket with the image of a swan imprinted on it that was my symbol containing a picture of my family and its matching earrings. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror to see if anything was missing before grabbing a blue-green belt with silver studs and putting it on as well as black quarter gloves. I deemed myself ready as I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my phone and black skull candy head phones, my black silver studded purse, then grabbed my bags and then went out the door after turning off all the lights and shutting the door behind me.

I joined my brother down in the living room at around 7:20 a.m., placed my bags next to his by the front door before we both went into the kitchen to have breakfast. "It's about time!" Derek complained to me. "I thought you were never going to get out here and we were going to be late! You take forever to get ready, Odette!" he kept complaining. "Shut up Derek! I don't take that long! Now stop complaining and finish your breakfast so we can leave on this wonderful (note the sarcasm here) trip you planned, brother dear." I said to him as I finished my breakfast of buttered toast, omelet, bacon, and orange juice. Derek finally quit nagging enough to eat his food before he washed the dishes once we both finished eating since it was his turn to cook and clean today. Once everything was put away, we both made sure everything electronic was off before grabbing our bags and making our way out the door and over to the car. My brother unlocked the car and popped open the trunk where we both placed out bags before Derek slammed it shut and we jumped in the car with Derek driving and me riding shotgun. By the time we pulled out of the parking lot of our apartment complex, it was 7:35 a.m. as we made our way to the airport.

The car ride over to the airport was pretty loud considering my brother's excitement about the trip. With Skillet's Legendary fading into Skillet's Not Gonna Die playing in the background, Derek wouldn't shut up about all the things we were going to do on this trip. "Oh man, sis! We are going to have a great time! We are going backpacking in rural Spain where there's an actual castle! This is going to be awesome!" Derek said to me as he drove. I hate to admit it but my brother's man-child like excitement was getting to me and even I was now feeling excitement after my bad mood of having to wake up so early wore off, so I pulled out my phone and took a picture of us, the first of many, as my brother stopped at a red light to document the trip. The picture had the both of us smiling with my brother being the dork he is waving at the camera that I posted on Facebook with the caption "Going Backpacking in Spain with My Big Brother. We're on our way to the Airport". You know if it wasn't for the similar facial structures and me clearly stating on Facebook Derek was my big brother, you would never know the two of us were related. While I took after mom down to a T at 24 years old with my slender and petite build standing at 5' 6" with an hourglass figure and large breasts, some muscle due to martial arts, archery, kendo, and gymnastics, and long wavy golden blond hair except for my violet eyes that were a mix of mom and dad's eye color as explained by the doctors, Derek took after dad to a T at 27 years old with his slender but muscular build due to martial arts, football, soccer, and working out, light brown hair resting at his shoulders, fair skin, and blue eyes standing a 6' 1" wearing a white t-shirt a blue-purple and black plaid checkered over shirt and blue jeans with white convers with a white wrist band with black studs on his right wrist and white bracelets on his left wrist, a silver chain necklace with a miniature dagger surrounding by thorny vines and roses around his neck, and a pocket watch with an image of a dagger surrounded by thorny vines and roses containing the same picture I have in my locket of our whole family of the last picture we all took together. We drove over to the airport laughing in the car and having a good time as well as snapping more pictures of us doing random stupid stuff on the drive over to the airport.

By the time we got there it was 7:50 a.m. and so once we parked and unloaded everything we took a picture in front of the airport. The picture came out good with our faces close together and with big smiles and Derek's arm around me in front of the airport with a plane just barely taking off. I posted this one too with a caption that read "Big Brother and I Finally reached the Airport. Can't wait to finally leave for our trip to Spain. Only 30 more minutes left till take-off! So excited!" We entered the airport and made our way to the waiting area of gate 73 since we already had our tickets and just lounged around for 25 minutes messing with our phones and talking about random stuff. W even took more pictures with my favorite I posted of me sitting in my big brother's lap sideways with my body turned to face the camera and his arms around my shoulders and head leaning against mine as we smile and wave at the camera. The caption for this one read "Big brother and I about to board the plane for our trip to Spain. So awesome! Can't wait!" We gathered up our bags after I put away my phone and made our way over to our gate, handed over our tickets, and boarded the plane.

We made our way over to our seats and after putting our bags in the overhead compartment, sat down with me having the window seat. Derek and I took another picture just before take-off of us with our heads leaning against each other smiling and waving peace signs at the camera. The caption for this one read "Big Brother and I are on the plane about to take-off on our trip to Spain. I have the window seat. Yay!" As soon as I posted that the plane took off. Derek and I were on our way to Spain. I'll never say this out loud but Derek was right. We needed this trip. Even though our mom and dad aren't here with us, we'll just have to take their dream vacation to Spain for them. For the whole of the flight, we just messed around with our phones listened to music and slept to pass the time till it was finally time to land. Once the plane landed in the airport of Madrid, we took a picture together. Derek waving at the camera like an idiot and me smiling and flashing a peace sign with caption being "Finally landed in Madrid after a long exhausting flight. Abut to get off the plane! Big Brother and I are finally in Spain! Yay!" as soon as I posted it on Facebook. Once we gathered our bags and disembarked the plane we exited the airport and took a picture in front of the airport the caption I posted this one with read. "Big Brother and I are here! To exploring Spain we go!" Derek hailed a taxi and the two of us boarded after throwing our bags in the trunk and Derek told the cab driver to head to the nearest hotel. Once we got there I got the bags from the trunk as Derek paid the cab driver and once Derek grabbed his bags we entered the hotel together after having taken a picture together in front of it.

We walked over to the front desk and I went up and saw the lady at the front desk. "Excuse me can we have a single room with two beds please?" I asked her. "Certainly. You're in luck as you just booked our last room as you asked for available." "That's a relief. Good job little sister!" Derek says as he gives me a side hug. I just laughed and shook my head as I was handed the keys to our room. My big brother was such a dork. "Thank you." I said to the front desk lady as I paid for a week's stay and took one of the keys and handed it to Derek. "Here dork and don't lose that." I said. "It was one time! Are you ever going to let me forget that?! He yells at me as I walk past him with my bags over to the elevator. "Hm. 'Fraid not." I said as I passed him. He scoffs. "Of course you wouldn't." Derek says. It takes him a minute to realize he's talking to himself and for him to look for me. After a minute of looking around, Derek finally sees me in the elevator and the doors that are about to close and runs over. "Hey! Odette, wait for me!" he yells out as he runs over so I hit the button to open the elevator door so he could slide in before it closes again. As my idiot of a big brother catches his breath, I just roll my eyes and hit the bottom of the 5th floor. The elevator finally dings as it reaches the 5h floor and the two of us make our way down the hall to room # 578. Using my key, I opened the door to a room done in tasteful creams, browns, and greens with a bathroom and kitchenette and two beds with green covers. We placed our bags beside our beds of choice and after I grabbed my purse and put the key in it and my brother grabbed his wallet and I made sure that Derek put the key inside, we left the room to go out to eat and buy everything we would need to go backpacking in the rural parts of Spain first thing tomorrow.

Derek and I exited the hotel and hailed a cab to take us to the nearest car rental place so we could shop in peace and be able to load everything up to take back to the hotel. We even took a picture in front of the rental car. The caption of this one read "Big brother and I have rented a car. We're about to go shopping! Got to get everything for backpacking tomorrow through the rural parts of Spain!" I posted the photo just as we were handed the keys to the rental car and I took them from my brother's hand. "My turn" was all I said to him as he just looked at me in disbelief as I walked away. Derek took a bit to follow me out to the car by then I had already gotten in the driver's seat, put my seat belt on, lowered the window, and started the car. "Get in loser! We're going shopping!" I yelled to my brother. He just shook his head in amusement and defeat and got in the car. After he shut the door and put his seatbelt on, I raised the window and put the a/c on and gave my brother my phone. "Make sure to take lots of pictures and be sure to include us in them, ok Derek? I'm documenting and posting about our trip." I said as I took the car out of park and started to drive to the closest store that had all we needed according to the directions given to us by the car rental guy. "Sure thing sis." Derek said as he went crazy with the camera. Thank god I have lots of memory space and battery life.

After about 20 minutes of driving we finally got to the sore and after parking finally got out of the car. I got my phone back and posted a few of the pictures that my brother took that I thought came out good. I posted the photos together as a collage with a caption that read "My brother went crazy with my phone in the car taking picture after picture these are a few that I thought came out alright." It was a 5 picture collage with the first being a side picture of me paying attention to the road and my brother putting his face in the picture sticking out his tongue, the second being a side picture of us at a red light with me smiling holding one hand on the steering wheel and the other flashing a peace sign as my brother lays his head on my boobs and smiles a shit eating grin, the third is a picture of Derek leaning his head on my shoulder as I drove and me rolling my eyes in exasperation, the fourth at another stop light with my brother smiling angelically at the camera with his head close to me and me looking sideways with a smirk on my face at the camera as I put bunny ears on my brother, and the last one was when we got to the parking lot and parked the car and we had an arm around each other's shoulder as we smiled and leaned our heads together. Once we were in front of the store we took another picture. This one with my brother hugging my shoulders from behind and his head laying on my shoulder as I leaned my head to the side to accommodate him and us both smiling. The caption for this one read "Shopping! Big Brother and I are at the store to buy everything we need for our backpacking adventure. I can't wait!" With that being posted we entered the store and basically shopped our little hearts out.

We bought two big waterproof backpacks one a side carry bag which was mine, two large waterproof tents, waterproof sleeping bags, blankets, camping supplies, hunting knives, knife holsters, camping clothes, two jackets mine white and Derek's black, water bottles, non-perishable granola bars and other snacks, flint and matches, maps, compasses, other goods. After we finished paying for everything and loading it in the backseat of the car, Derek took back the keys of the car and decided he wanted to drive. I just shrugged since I was tired from all the shopping we did. "Hey Odette, I'm hungry. Do you want to go eat dinner or something?" I just turned to him after looking up from my phone as we left the parking lot of the store. "Yeah. I could eat." I told my big brother. "Sweet! Okay, let's see what's good around here." My brother just wandered around like an idiot for 20 to 30 minutes until we finally found a restaurant that served the local cuisine. By the time we sat down to order I was starving. The food turned out really good and after we finished we paid and then took a picture in front of the quaint little restaurant. This picture had me giving my brother a hug from the side with my arms wrapped around his neck and his arm around my shoulder as he held the camera both of us smiling wide. "Just had dinner after a long afternoon of shopping. We're exhausted! On our way back to the hotel to fix our backpacks and then go to bed." After we posted that picture on my Facebook, we hopped back in the car with Derek driving us back to the hotel.

Once we got back to the hotel, Derek brought over someone to help us unload everything and bring it back up to our room. Once Derek locked the car, we headed inside the lobby of the hotel and then the elevator. We finally made it up to our room and brought everything in and set it on the table and floor. Once we had taken a breather, Derek and I packed everything in our backpacks, adding clothes from our suitcases, and finally took a picture together to celebrate that we were done packing. The picture was of us presenting our packed bags on the table with us smiling at the camera. The caption read "Ta-da! All packed! We're tired time for a break or bed I think! Can't wait till tomorrow!" That was the last picture I posted that night. I didn't think that this would be anything of significance at the time as we laid in our respective beds and just turned on the TV to watch a movie. The movie ended up being The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. We were half way into the movie when it was interrupted by a Special News Bulletin. _**"Breaking news! We interrupt this program to bring to you a live news update! The President of the United States' daughter**_ _**has been kidnapped! Ashley Graham, aged 20, was last seen at school and was allegedly on her way home to her father when it happened. The President has yet to release a statement on this tragedy and we can only hope that Miss Graham will be returned home safe soon. If anyone has any information regarding this case please call the station hotline that you see on the screen below. And now back to your regularly scheduled program. **_ As soon as the news bulletin ended and the movie came back on just before Aslan's death at the hands of the White Witch, Derek and I just looked at each other in disbelief.

Derek and I could believe what we had just seen. We both knew Ashley. We weren't close friends with her or anything, but we went to the same college and occasionally bumped into each other on campus and would wave hi to each other and say good morning in passing every day. We couldn't believe this had happened even though since she was a high profile target it should have been obvious it would happen eventually. But just because something should seem obvious doesn't mean it automatically computes. Despite the fact we were worried for Ashley's safety and what could happen to her, we simply turned off the TV and after we each had a shower with me going last and I removed my make-up and jewelry and changed in to my pajamas of a white knee length satin spaghetti strap night gown, Derek, also dressed in his pajamas of a white tank top and blue-purple boxers, and I went to bed even though it took a while to be able to fall asleep. I just ended up listening to the soothing sound of my brother's breathing for 15 minutes before I fell asleep. I had no idea that this would be my last night with my brother. But how could I have known? There is no way I could have foretold what happened to both of us. The year was 2004.

{Derek's P.O.V.}

Odette and I had always been close been even before we lost mom and dad all those years ago. Has it really only been 6 years? Back then, Odette was a lot more care free and more open with her emotions compared to the guarded and jaded look she has now. Of course, you would have had to know here back then to really see the difference. Up until 6 years ago, my sister was the type of girl who was ruled by her compassion but was a very smart girl despite the stereotype of being blond had. She was a well-liked girl who was strong and could fight her way out of any situation if need be, she just preferred to use her words first. That changed that night. Back in 1998. Odette turned into a female badass that even though she still was compassionate didn't let it rule her anymore and was now more pragmatic than anything with a bit of a temper but not enough to jeopardize her in a fight. She turned more stoic and sarcastic and at times she could be downright cold. Even though I'm proud as her older brother for her being the beautiful, strong, smart, independent young woman, the badass that she is, a part of me still cries for what the world turned my sweet, happy, and compassionate baby sister into.

I had organized this trip due to how busy the two of us ended up being as we attended college. We were basically becoming strangers living in the same house and I couldn't have that. Not with my sweet baby sister. So I pulled a leaf out of mom and dad's journals and remembered how they said they would have loved to go backpacking in Spain for vacation. And that is why we were here in Spain. I wanted to bond with my sister again without us having to be busy with other things or other people before we both graduate and she moves away. Call me selfish for wanting a little more time with my only family but it is what it is. I knew at first Odette wanted nothing to do with this trip but indulged me anyway. It wasn't until the morning we left that she was finally on board and began to loosen up. It was when she started taking pictures that I knew I had the best idea ever. I had my baby sister back. Our first day in Spain, we were laughing, joking, playing around, and taking pictures. We went shopping and had dinner before heading back to the hotel and lounging around after preparing our packs. It was when we had turned on the TV to watch a movie that I should have been clued in by the news bulletin of Ashley's, an acquaintance of ours, kidnapping and disappearance. That I should have known something was wrong, packed up my sister, and our things and gone back home. But how could I have known? If I had I never would have made my sister come to Spain.

We woke up at around 7:30 a.m. and after a brief scuffle, Odette managed to beat me to the bathroom. I just sighed and shook my head in defeat as I laid back down on my bed prepared to wait a freaking hour for her royal majesty's butt to get ready. Odette took so damn long in there I ended up falling asleep again. Oh well. Odette will wake me up when she's done. I'm going back to bed.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

Ha-ha, sucker! I beat Derek for the bathroom, again. It works every time. As I went through my daily morning routine and then hopped in to the shower, I couldn't shake off this weird feeling that I have. I've felt it ever since last night, when the news of Ashley came out. Why do I feel like something's going to happen? I must be getting overly paranoid again. If only I had known, I wouldn't have shaken off that feeling so quickly. I finished my shower and after drying my hair and body, I wrapped my body in a towel and left the bathroom and went to my bag. I fished out a nice but casual white shirt with blue-green sleeves and blue-green low neck line with angel wings printed on the back and a black sweater with black form fitting easy to move in police style pants with my black army boots. Underneath I wore another matching white lace bra, panties, and stockings set along with the same jewelry I wore the day before complete with back quarter gloves. I put the knife holster on my ankle before I put on my boots to keep it hidden beneath my pants.

For make-up I decided to again go for waterproof based make up. I used my waterproof powder mineral foundation, a light touch of my waterproof blush, my waterproof black eyeliner, my waterproof shiny blue-green eye shadow, and my shiny strawberry flavored lip gloss. Once I was done I brushed my hair and put it into a side braid. Once I was done, I left the bathroom fully dressed and kicked my brother out of bed. "Get up and get ready, loser! It's already 8:15 a.m.!" I said to him as I put my things away in my suitcases and put them in front of my bed and then go and get my phone, head phones, and charger. "Alright! Alright! I'm going already! Sheesh!" Derek complains as he walks over to the bathroom rubbing his lower back the whole way.

After 30 whole minutes, Derek finally emerges fully dressed in grey police style pants, black under armor, dark grey t-shirt, dark grey sweater, black army boots with the knife holster hidden on his ankle opposite of mine, and his miniature dagger necklace, his dark grey wrist band with silver studs on his right wrist, dark grey bracelets on his left wrist, and his pocket watch. We ended up leaving the hotel room at around 9 a.m. back backs and all. Using my phone, I took a picture of us smiling and hugging each other, ready to go in front of the hotel. After informing the front desk that we were going back backing and if we didn't return in 2 days to report it, I posted the picture. The caption for this one read "Big brother and I finally going back packing in the rural parts of Spain. Can't wait!" I had no idea that this picture would be the last one I would ever take with my big brother, Derek, as we drove away from the hotel to where we would start our trail. When we got off of the car and grabbed our bags, we looked at each other and grinned and started to walk after Derek locked the car. We walked into the forest talking and laughing, having a grand old time. For the next three days we enjoyed camping out in the woods together. We were exploring on the third and last day before we would head back to the hotel just as we told the front desk before they were to report us missing when it all began. We were pretty deep into the forest far from where we left the car and could hear a river raging not too far away when we heard a branch on the ground snap. We didn't think anything of it at first. Just thought it was a wild animal or something. Oh, if only it was. It got freezing all of a sudden causing us both to shiver before we heard more branches snapping and looked at each other uneasily. We were surrounded. Suddenly dirty looking people who looked like they came out of the 1800's came out of the trees each holding farming supplies as weapons and they were aiming for us. "Odette! Run! Let's go!" Derek yelled. I looked over at him with a cold and hardened look on my face and nodded before booking it through the trees with my brother running at my side.

{Derek's P.O.V.}

'_Dammit! What have I done?! I never should have talked Odette in to coming with me on this trip and brought her here! Now my baby sister is in danger and in her cold warrior mode thanks to me! What the hell is going on?! Why are these people chasing us?!'_ I thought to myself furiously as we ran through the woods like bats out of hell. I could hear them yelling after us. "Te voy a matar!" Translated that means "I'm going to kill you!", but why would these people want that?! I don't understand! But I do know one thing. That no matter what, I'll protect my baby sister, Odette, with everything I've got if it's the last thing I do. My eyes shining in determination, I run beside my sister jumping over rocks and vaulting over fallen logs in our bid to get away from the psychopathic people. I can't let them get to my sister but maybe I could buy her some time.

My sister must have known what I was thinking. I swear it's like she can read my mind sometimes. "Don't even think about it! They're right behind us! And too many to fight with only a knife as a weapon!" my sister yells to me in a cold and cruel tone. "No matter what happens don't stop running do you hear me, Odette?!" my brother calls out to me. "Don't be a fool, brother! I won't leave you to die! I didn't 6 years ago and I won't now! If we fight, we fight together! If we die, we die together! Family forever, remember?! Those were your words! The words that kept me sane when my mind broke as I struck down our parents after they were bitten! The words that kept me sane as I became a stone cold warrior as I fought to get us out of that hell! If I didn't let you roll over and die then, then I sure as hell won't let you do it now, Derek Marcus Whitlock!" Odette yells to my in a cold and cruel tone but a tone of fear and worry could be heard just barely cutting through her words as we ran. "There's no way your quitting on me now! Do you hear me?!" she yells. All I could do was nod as she looks over at me as we ran through the forest. My baby sister needs me! I won't give up but if it means she lives, I'll gladly die for my baby sister. I'll gladly die for Odette!

We must have been running at least an hour. I'm already getting exhausted and I can tell Odette is too no matter how much she tries to hide it. Soon, we won't have any choice but to turn around and fight back. At least we don't have to worry about turning if we get overwhelmed. We just have to worry about which way to die. Death by pitchfork, sickle, ax, or any other farm supply these people have laying around. There's no way that we would both survive fighting them all off at once but maybe there's hope for my sister to survive. _'I hope you'll forgive me for lying to you, Odette. But this is the only way.'_ I thought to myself and I stopped us both when I notice that we have a head start from the killer people allowing us a moment to catch our breath and hatch a plan. "There's no other choice, Odette! We have to split up! Cut down their numbers since some will chase me instead of you!" I yelled at my sister. I can tell she hates this plan for all that her pragmatic mind would tell her that this plan would work. I see the hatred and pain with a touch of fear flash in her beautiful violet eyes as a cold and cruel look falls upon her face as she pulls her hunting knife from her ankle holster and prepares to fight. Dammit! That look again!

'_Forgive me, Odette. I'm afraid my plan will have that look on your face permanently unless someone else manages to find their way into your heart. But at least you'll still be alive, baby sister.'_ I thought to myself as I take in what my beautiful, sweet, happy, lovable, compassionate, cold cruel, pragmatic, prideful, wrath filled, badass of a warrior my baby sister is. I can feel my heart dying as I think about if my plan succeeds and pulls through, Odette will truly be the last of the Whitlock family. A true orphan with no family to call her own unless she finds a man she could love that is worthy of her. I suppress a flinch at that look on my sweet baby sister's face again. I hate what the world has done to her. What I, her older brother that she loves and trust, will do to her. But at least my sister will live. "Okay, Odette. When they come, try to grab their attention and run right. I'll do the same and go left. That should cut down the numbers of the amount you need to fight. Here they come. Are you ready, Odette?" My sister just looks at me with her cold and cruel stare though I can see worry and fear for me in her hard violet eyes. "Alright" was all she that she answered in her cold and cruel tone.

I looked at Odette one last time and gave her a hug that she returned fiercely. "I love you, Odette Roslyn Whitlock. Don't die on me, okay?" I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Derek Marcus Whitlock. Don't you dare die on me, you hear me?" my incredible warrior of a baby sister said. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces as I nodded to her. "Right." I just lied to Odette, my little sister. I feel like the worst scumbag in existence. But if it will keep her alive, then I will gladly damn myself to the very deepest pits of hell. I have to protect her. After all, it's my duty as a big brother, her big brother. "Okay, are you ready?" I asked as me and Odette just nodded at me as she looked at me from a side glace focusing completely on the incoming horde. "Born ready," Odette said in a cold and almost emotionless tone if not for the traces of worry and fear only I could pick up. Worry and Fear for me. Dammit! Tonight would utterly destroy her, but there was no other way. This had to be done. My baby sister, Odette, would live! No matter what! As the horde got within sight. "Let's go!" she called out to me. It was time. The plan has commenced.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

'_This is it!'_ I thought to myself as I held my hunting knife at the ready after hiding our packs in order to be able to fight these bastards freely. I looked over to my big brother one more time as we heard the horde of people coming closer, Just as they approached, the two of us felt a wave of determination flood through our bodies. _'I just hope that everything goes according to plan. I just hope we make it out alive.'_ I thought as I held my knife. But of course nothing ever really goes according to plan. I never thought that this second would be the very last I would see my Derek, my big brother, alive. But how could I have known? How could I have possibly known any of this would happen? How could either of us have known that our first out of country vacation together would be our very last? The very last I would ever see my older brother alive and lost the last of my family forever. The year was 2004.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay. Here it is. The start of the game. Everybody calm down, Leon's coming and should be bumping into my OC (Odette) in this chapter. Fighting scenes in this chapter! Yay! **

**Odette: Alright! To show off my skills!**

**Derek: I can't believe what happens to me in this chapter!**

**Author: Shush! No spoilers!**

**Odette: Yeah, Derek! Don't give stuff away! Then nobody will read!**

**Derek: Fine. *goes and sulks in the corner***

**Leon: *scoffs in amusement* That's my girl. 3**

**Author: Any who, please nobody give me shit like my best friend does about how the Whitlock siblings are based on one of my daughter's favorite movies, The Swan Princess. Now time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leon sadly. Tear. Or any of the Resident Evil Franchise. I also don't own The Swan Princess.**

**Plz, Review!**

**And now on with the show! **

Chapter 1

A plane lands in the airport in Madrid revealing a young man. This young man made his way over to the front of the airport where he was escorted by Police officers over to the Police station where he was to meet with the Police Chief and meet his fellow investigators and escorts. His name was Leon Scott Kennedy and he was 27 years old. Leon had dirty blond hair down to his face on one side, fair skin, a slender but muscular body standing at 5' 10", and had a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt underneath a long heavy brown coat with some pockets, a pair of black quarter gloves on each of his hands, a black belt around his long blue jeans with some gun holsters, and some black boots. He also carried his badge, a hand grenade, his radio, and a black and silver semi-auto handgun that packs a punch. He along with two other officers hopping into a police car and started driving embarking on what would be a mission Leon would never forget. The year was 2004.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

Leon sat in the car watching as the city faded into the forest and paved roads faded into those of dirt. As the car ride continued, Leon thought back to the past that eventually brought him here. '**1998.'****Leon sighed.**** 'I'll never forget it. It was the year those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. And it hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow, crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan-to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States Government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished. 6 years have passed since that horrendous incident...' **

{3rd Person's P.O.V.}

A single police car drove on a rural European dirt road through a forest in the middle of nowhere as Spanish music played on the radio. There were three men riding inside, two Spanish Police officers up front, one the driver the other the passenger, and one man sitting in the back seat with his elbow leaning against the door just under the window and his face leaning against his closed fist. This man just sat in the back seat seemingly looking out the window at the scenery while deep in thought. This man was Agent Leon Scott Kennedy. He was thinking about how he ended up where he was in the first place.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

'**I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family. **The Police officer driving suddenly scoffs after having been quiet for much of the drive. "Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" he asked his partner in the passenger's seat. Said partner instead of answering his partner turned his head back to address me. "Yo. Who are you really? Come on and tell us." The police officer in the passenger's seat then looked away for a moment before turning his face back to me. "You are a long way from home, Cowboy. You have my sympathies." He said to me as I turned my head from looking out the window to face him letting out an amused huff and small smirk before letting it fade once again. "Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to look for the President's missing daughter." I told him. "What? All by yourself? Haha." he asked sarcastically. "I'm sure you boys didn't tag along so we could sing Kumbaya together at some Boy Scout bonfire. Then again maybe you did." I said. The police officer I was talking to just scoffed. "Ha! Oh, you crazy American. It's a direct order from the Chief himself. I tell you it's no picnic." "I'm counting on you guys." I said. The two police officers just shrugged as we drove on.

We drove for another 5 minutes before the driver stopped the car for a pit stop for him and his partner, leaving me to fall back into my thoughts once again. **'It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter when she was abducted.' **I thought to myself as I leaned my elbow against the door just under the window and my face against my fist seemingly looking out the window but too deep into my thoughts to pay much attention to the surrounding trees. **'That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe. **I thought as the driver offered me a smoke which I denied then went to go for a pit stop. **"According to our Intelligence, there's reliable information about a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people.' **I thought to myself as the driver, the officer's partner, reentered the car and the officer in the passenger's seat took his turn for a pit stop. **'Who would have thought that my first job would have been a rescue mission?'**

{3rd Person's P.O.V.}

As the Police officer driving the car took a rest stop, got back in the car and the police officer in the passenger's seat took his turn, a rustle in the grass made him paranoid along with a sudden drop of temperature due to him being alone out of the car in the woods. Once he finished, he quickly raised his pants and put them back on. "Ah! It's freezing! So cold all of a sudden" he said as more rustles in the grass made him even more paranoid as he looked to see if anything was there. After a minute of nothing happening, the officer just shook it off. "Ah! Must be my imagination" as he walked back to the car and got in his seat again. "Sorry it took so long" the officer said as the driver started up the car and drove down the road again.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

We finally drove over the bridge near the village where the President's daughter was supposedly sighted according to our Intelligence's report. The Spanish police officers stopped and parked the car before the one in the passenger's side turned his face to me. "Just up ahead is the village" he said. I looked out the window and saw it was foggy and sighed. This creepy forest looked like something out of a horror story. But I had no choice. "I'll go and have a look around." I said to the officers. "We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any…parking tickets." The police officer in the passenger seat said jokingly to me. "Right…Parking tickets." I said unamused and with slight disbelief. "Good luck" the driver said. I opened the door and got out of the car. "Geez. Who are these guys?" I asked myself as I closed the car door behind me. The officer driving lowered his window just as I started to walk towards where they said the village was. "Did you say something?" he asked but I ignored him and kept walking.

Just before I could get too far down the path leading towards the village, I heard my radio go off signaling an incoming transmission. The screen showed a young woman with brown hair up in a ponytail, light brown skin, and brown eyes and glasses wearing what appeared to be a grey dress business suit and a white collared shirt with the collar showing. _**"Leon. I hope you can hear me". "I'm Ingrid Hunnigan I'll be your support on this mission" she said. **_"Loud and clear. Somehow, I thought you'd be a little older." I tried to joke. Hunnigan didn't react to it but to raise her glasses as they slid slightly down her nose. "So the subject's name is Ashley Graham right?" I asked. _**"That's right"**_ Hunnigan responded. _**"She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourself okay?"**_ she said. I scoffed. "Whoever this group of is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap." I said. _**"I'll try to find more information on my end as well"**_ she said. "Good. Talk to you later. Leon out." I said as I ended the transmission and continued walking down the path knife in hand and gun at the ready.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

To recap, my older brother, Derek and I went on vacation out of the country to Spain to go backpacking in the woods due to a castle in the area that helped my big brother pick out this spot since my brother wanted to check it out. At first I didn't really want to go since something didn't feel quite right, but after a while I got on board with the idea and even took pictures documenting the trip so far. Bad idea! I should have listened to my instincts and said no to the trip. Everything went fine for the first two days, with the two of us laughing, camping, and having a grand old time. But on the third day that quickly changed. We were exploring around more before we were going to head back to the hotel since we told the front desk to report us missing if we were not back on the third night when we heard a tree branch on the ground snap catching our attention. At first, we didn't think anything of it. The two of us just thought it was some wild animals or something. But we were wrong. Now that brings us to this moment, where a horde of what look like simple villagers out of some village that never left the 1800's are fast approaching us armed to the teeth with farm tools as weapons. All of them are yelling "Te voy a matar! At one point or another which translated means "I'm going to kill you!" With a horde of over 50 villagers or more, fast approaching and the two of us armed with only a knife and our fighting skills, we're fucked.

There are too many to take on all at once, so my brother hatched a plan. Once they break through the trees and see us we are to grab their attention and run in opposite directions, cutting down the numbers as I take off to the right and Derek runs to the left. In theory, we would eliminate our respected followers and then quickly regroup but theory rarely survived first contact with reality. Out of the two of us, surprisingly to many, I am the better fighter so I would have to eliminate my enemies quickly before rushing to my brother's aid before he does something stupid again. It was no secret that when it came to my safety, my brother has a reckless streak a mile wide that has almost and will most likely get him killed one day.

"Aqui estoy! Ven por mi!" I yelled out to the approaching horde as I took off to the right and watched as the plan started to work as a good portion followed after me. I ran for about 5 minutes before turning and facing the 20 villagers that followed after me. That means that 30 were following after my brother. _'Not good! I have to_ hurry and finish this fast.' I thought to myself as I held my knife. "Quieres jugar conmigo? Entonces vamos a jugar!" I yelled to the villagers as I jump into the fray. I spun on the sole of my left foot and kicked the head of the closest villager with my right with enough force to break his neck due to where I landed the kick. Using my right foot already stretched out, I kicked the back of the neck of a female villager sending her head first into a large boulder, crushing her skull and killing her instantly. Bringing my foot down just before my left one, I lunged forward and sliced deep into the neck of the closest male villager killing him. Just before his body fell, I did a front flip grabbing his ax and decapitated two villagers before I landed in a tumble using that momentum to trip kick 5 villagers down and using my knife and the ax I had in hand swiftly disposed of them.

I stood and turned to face the remaining 10 villagers with a dark smirk on my face before I dropped my ax and picked up a pitchfork and throwing it managing to pierce 3 villagers at once killing them before I picked up my ax again and did a back flip and at mid-point spun around twice and using both the knife and ax, I took two more down before they could react and managed to drop the ax and pick up a sickle from the ground before landing. I threw out my right arm holding the sickle and hooked the head of a female villager and decapitated her while simultaneously stabbing another villager through the neck as she tried to grab me. Using the momentum of my right hand, I kept my arm going managing to decapitate another villager leaving me only two left to deal with. I used my left foot and kicked the body on my knife off before spinning and facing my left side and throwing my knife right into the neck of a female villager killing her. Only one left. He tried to sneak around and jump on my back to choke me from behind, but I used the back of the sickle to slice into his neck taking care of them all. I noticed something weird as I went to retrieve my knife. The villagers I killed all left money, ammo, and grenades behind for some reason. I thought it odd but I didn't question it as I gathered everything and ran towards the left with my knife, ax, and sickle in hand. Left. The direction of my brother. _'Dammit, Derek! Don't die! I'm coming! Just hold on!'_ I thought to myself furiously as I rushed to my brother's aid.

{Derek's P.O.V.}

I did it! I made Odette go through with my plan. I can already see 25 villagers chasing after her. '_What the hell?! Is that one carrying a chainsaw?! No! Odette!' I thought to myself terrified. 'If that guy went after my sister, badass or not, there's no way she'd survive! I have to do something!' _I thought determined. My baby sister would live if it was the last thing I do. "No! Ven aqui! Me quieres?! Pues ven por mi!" I shouted out grabbing the big villager's attention along with the four other next to him rising my total number of enemies to deal with to 30. _'Shit! Gotta go!' _I thought as I took off running to the left just as planned with my knife in hand. I ran for about 10 minutes, close to a road from the break in the trees, to get that big guy as far from my sister as possible before I turned to stand my ground.

Some people are shocked to hear this, but out of the two of us, Odette is the better fighter. She is sure to be done with her fight soon, so I have to take out as many as I can including the big guy before she gets here. _'I know that she would call me an overprotective idiot, but I have to protect her. It's my duty as her big brother!' _I thought to myself as I punch the closest villager in the face with my left fist sending him into a nearby boulder, breaking his neck. I then slashed through a female villager's neck and managed to catch another in that swing. That brought the total taken down to two. One jumped on my back and tried to choke me but I didn't let him latch on as I threw him on the ground in front of me and stomped on his neck hard with my left foot using my right foot to kick another male villager into a tree hard enough to kill him via a broken neck, then I stabbed a female villager that attempted to sneak up behind me in the neck. Bringing my total up to 5.

I then removed the knife and slashed through the necks of three villagers that lined up like diagonal dominos killing them, while I turned and stabbed another villager that tried to get to me through the neck killing her as I kicked back another male villager to a boulder crushing his skull killing him. The total taken down was now 10. That's when it all went bad. I thought I would make it out of this fight alive and back to my sister, but I forgot one important thing. Something my sister used to beat into me constantly 6 years ago. "Never take your eyes off your enemy. If you give them but an inch they'll take a mile and then its bye bye Derek. You don't want that now, do you?" As my baby sister's words flashed through my memories, so does the sound of a chain saw's roar reach my ears._ 'Jesus Christ! How could I have possibly forgotten about him?!_' I thought as my face pales in fear. _'There's still 20 villagers left! That's way too many to fight! Especially when I have to worry about that chain saw! Maybe if I had a gun or something, but not just a knife!' _I thought as I tried to come up with a plan to get out of this one.

But it was not to be. A male villager jumped on to my back with enough force to knock the air out of my lungs and caused me to drop the knife. I tried to throw him off my back like the last one that had tried this, but he grabbed onto my neck from behind and wouldn't let go. It just cascaded downhill from there. The other villagers cut me on my legs and arms with their weapons leaving painful wounds as I finally managed the get the male villager to let go of my neck and off my back crushing his neck instantly. But that right there was my last mistake. I had taken my eyes off of the big guy with the chain saw. _'This is it. It's over. I'm sorry, little sister. I'm so sorry, Odette._' I thought to myself as the big guy got closer.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. I had to catch up to the group following my big brother. He must have run out farther then I did with his longer legs because I still hadn't caught up to Derek. I was booking it through the trees when I heard it. A loud chain saw's roar. My face turned white in horror as I ran with all my might. _'Please, let me get there in time! Please, don't let it be too late! I'm coming, Derek! Please just hold on!' _I thought to myself in terror for my big brother's sake as I ran. After 10 minutes of running, I could make out the villagers surrounding my brother and I swear my heart almost stopped in fear. It was like everything happened in slow motion. The villagers grabbed onto Derek to make sure he couldn't move while the big guy arced his chain saw and cut through 3 villagers in order to cut my brother in half.

Without even thinking about it, I threw the ax aiming for the big guy holding the chain saw's hands. The ax flew through the air and managed to cut the big guys hands off forcing him to drop the chain saw but not before it had cut deep into my brother's side. Derek screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. As I saw this, I saw red. _'How dare they hurt my family! How dare they heart my big brother!' _I thought to myself furiously while I fought the rest of the villagers. I grabbed my knife and sickle and after aiming for their necks spun around like a torrent of death taking down 6. Using that momentum, I took down a female villager aiming for my back beheading her with the back of the sickle and stabbed a male villager through the neck as he came at me from the side.

I kicked the body stuck on my knife hard sending the villager behind it into a boulder that broke his neck. Bringing my feet together, I did a back flip and using my sickle decapitated a female villager with my right hand while cutting the neck of a male villager with my left, killing both. I dropped the sickle picking up an ax and spun around with the blade of the ax going through the neck of the last four villagers. Then dropping both the knife and the ax, I picked up the chain saw and killed the big guy with it ending the threat. Once I made sure there weren't any hidden villagers left, I dropped the chain saw like a hot tamale and rushed to my big brother's, Derek's, side. I immediately checked his side and froze. There was no way he would survive with a wound like that. "Dammit, Derek! No! Why?! I thought I told you not to die!" I demanded as a few tears slipped down my face as I look at the mangled mess that the chain saw left of my big brother's side.

{Derek's P.O.V.}

I thought I was going to be cut in half when the villagers held me in place for the big guy's chain saw as he cut through 3 villagers and into my side when and ax flew through the air and chopped the big guy's hands off. It made him drop the chain saw as I fell to the ground holding my side as I screamed in agony. I turned my head slightly to see who threw the ax and saw my baby sister, Odette. _'Oh no. Seeing my wound and hearing my scream is sure to make her see red and attacked until they're all deader than dead!' _I thought to myself. Sure enough, as I lay there in pain, I could only watch as my beautiful sister went into battle like the Valkyrie she is. Soon the battle was over as she took revenge against the big guy by killing him with his own chain saw straight through the side and neck just to be sure.

As soon as Odette confirmed the death, she ran over to me to inspect my wound and froze. Just from that alone, I knew I wasn't getting out of these woods alive. "Dammit, Derek! No! Why?! I thought I told you not to die!" she demanded as tears fell from her eyes. "No! D-don't cry. I'm sorry, little sister. I'm so sorry Odette. I knew this would happen." I said to her finally admitting the truth. "What are y-you saying?" she asked shakily. "T-that big guy was chasing after you. I-I did w-what I h-had to. T-t p-protect you. I m-made a v-vow t-that day. R-remember?" I told her truthfully as it got harder to breathe. Odette's beautiful violet eyes widened in horror as she comprehended what I had done. "Y-you dragged his a-attention away from m-me to y-you." She said her voice shaking as I nodded to her as I struggled to catch my breath. "Dammit, Derek! Why did you do that?! I could have handled it! Then you…y-you would b-b h-here!" She cried as she let out the side that she only showed me, her compassionate side. A side that may soon be locked away for good. Because of me. _'No. I never meant to make her cry.' _I thought to myself. "I-it's a-alright, Odette. D-don't c-cry." I said to her as I tried to breathe. I could feel my strength fading. It was time to leave. Odette must have understood this too as she held my hand tightly. "P-please don't die. We'll get out of this together. I'll help you. If we fight, we fight together! If we die, we die together! Family forever, remember, big brother?! Those were your words! Our promise!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. "S-sorry little s-sister. L-looks like I-I'm not g-gonna be a-around to see h-how t-this w-whole t-thing t-turns o-out or b-be a-able to k-keep t-that p-promise, Odette. I l-love you b-baby sister." I said to her as I tried to raise my hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

{Odette's P.O.V}

Derek wiped away my tears weakly with his thumb as I listened to his heavy breathing. I knew he wasn't going to last long. I knew he wasn't going to make it, but I so wanted it to be different. He was my only family left. "Derek, no! S-stay with me please b-big b-brother! P-please don't l-leave me all a-alone! You're a-all I got l-left!" I-I wish I d-didn't h-have to l-leave y-you, b-baby s-sister…" he said weakly as he starts wheezing and coughing. "S-sorry…" my big brother said weakly once his wheezing and coughing fit stopped. "Derek?!" I called out to him frantically. "Odette…" he whispered for the last time before his eyes closed forever, dying in my arms. He had lost too much blood. "Noooo!" I yelled out in anguished grief as I held him in my arms. My big brother, Derek Marcus Whitlock, was gone. I held him for a few moments when my pragmatic mind kicked in and I gathered everything the villagers left behind being money, several flash grenades, ammo, and money and a ruby from the big guy. The bastard that killed my brother. After I gathered it all, I gathered Derek into my arms again and did what I hadn't really done in 6 years. Allow myself to finally grieve. Both for my brother and my past.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

I walked down the path until I came to a house. I walked up to it and onto the front porch. I notice that the front door is open so after taking a look in the front of the house, I pull out the picture of the President's daughter putting it where I had easy access to it and pulling out my gun walking inside. I walk in to see a single man in the house. He's just standing by the fire place seemingly stoking the fire. "Um… excuse me, sir?" I asked him. He just seemed to either ignore me or didn't hear me for a moment. So I tried again. I walked over to him pulling out the picture I had for identification of the President's daughter as I went. He finally must have heard me since he looked away from the fire and turned to me in a creepy kind of way. _'Oh well. Doesn't matter. Just have to ask him if he's seen this girl and then move on.' _I thought to myself. _'Here we go.' _I thought.

"I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?" I asked him as I held out the picture for him to see. "Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? Lárgate cabrón!" he said in Spanish but I couldn't understand a word he said. I must have pissed him off though. I scoffed. "Sorry to have bothered you." I said as I put the photo away. I looked away to put the photo in my pocket for just a few seconds and when I looked up the villager had an ax in his hand aiming for me. "Ahhh!" he cried as he tried to kill me. I rolled away landing on my haunches before standing and pointed my gun right at him. "Freeze!" I warned him. But he didn't stop coming. "I said freeze!" I called out to him again but he didn't stop. I had no choice. I fired at him and shot him down before he could take another swing at me.

I shook my head at having to do that. Not understanding why he didn't just freeze, when I heard a truck start up drawing me to the front window. I look through the blinds just in time to see a truck heading full speed towards the cop car parked by the bridge. I heard shouting and gun fire before a very loud crash of a car getting run over simultaneously heard with a girl's anguished grief filled cry "Noooo!" "Shit!" I snapped. _'That's not good. I hope that girl I heard is alright. I sure hope that wasn't Ashley.' _I thought to myself as I look out the window through the blinds. Just then I heard my radio go off signaling an incoming transmission.

I answered it to find Hunnigan on the line again. _**"Is everything ok?" She asked me.**_ "There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area" I answered to her. _**"Get out of there and head towards the village. Take whatever measure is necessary to save the subject. Also, I have reports coming in of a couple of backpackers that went missing in the area. Derek Marcus Whitlock age 27 and Odette Roslyn Whitlock age 24. The two are siblings that went on vacation. Apparently, the girl, Odette, told the front desk that they would only be gone for two days and if they weren't back by then to call it in." **_"Hm. Smart girl." I said applauding her quick thinking. _**"Yes, well that was 4 days ago. They were said to be backpacking near the village in the woods so keep an eye out for them as you save the subject." **__**Hunniga**__**n ordered. **_"Understood," I said as I hung up.

I ran outside to more hostile locals and shot them down as I made my way to where I last left the car and the two officers by the bridge. But when I got there, both the car and the bridge were gone. On impulse, I looked over the edge of the cliff I was on and found both the car and truck I hear earlier in ruins in the river among the rocks with no bridge in sight. "Oh no…" I whisper to myself as I looked at the wreckage. The bridge must have been washed away by the river. _'Well, there's no turning back now. I'll have to find another way to get Ashley and those siblings to safety once I've recovered them.' _I thought to myself as I search around for anything useful and found money, a green herb, and ammo.

I thought it was weird that the locals would just leave this stuff laying around but didn't question luck when it hit as after I gathered everything useful before another wave of locals came and I ran inside and barricaded the door. Needing another way out I searched the house and found a window on the second floor. Not seeing any other option, I shrugged and jumped through the window shattering the glass. I got up quickly at took out three hostiles before circling around to the front of the house to take down two more. This time I collected money and a flash grenade. Not seeing any more hostiles and no reason to stick around, I continued down the path leading towards the village.

I made my way down the path with my gun ready for anything. I found a small building containing wooden boxes and a type righter of all things as I mess around with a few of the keys. I broke the boxes to see if they contained anything useful, gathered the things the boxes contained, and then moved on down the path again. I must have only been walking for about 5 minutes when I heard sounds coming from just up ahead on the road and slightly off the path in the forest. The first sound I heard was whimpering and I discovered the whimpering sounds came from a white wolf with its hind leg caught in a bear trap. I holstered my gun, kneeled down, and pried open the trap setting the wolf free as it pulled its leg out of the trap. I let the trap go and stood up and looked to see what the wolf would do, but instead of immediately running off he pointed his nose in the direction the other sound I heard before. He turned to me then used his nose one more time to point in the direction of the sound before he crossed the road and scampered off into the forest, limping in the other direction. _'Okay. I can take a hint.' _I thought to myself as I pulled my gun out of my holster and made my way into the woods just off the road in the opposite direction the white wolf ran off to.

As I walked, the sounds got louder and I finally realized it was a girl crying. I only needed to walk another 3 minutes to know that I was right. But what I saw wasn't pretty. _'Oh no. Looks like the hostile locals got to them too.' _I thought as I walked up to the girl. She had long golden blond hair tied in a side braid, a black sweater, black police style pants, and black boots. She fits the description of one of the missing backpacker siblings Hunnigan sent me, Odette Roslyn Whitlock. And from the looks of it, that man she's holding and crying over fits the description of her elder brother, Derek Marcus Whitlock. _'Poor girl.' _I thought to myself sadly as I watch her cry. Her cries filled with grief breaking my heart.

I couldn't stand it. I walked over to her when I must have stepped on a branch or something because she stopped crying and froze. "Who's there? Quién está ahí? " she asked in both English and Spanish. Her voice shaking as she held onto her brother's body protectively. My heart broke more at the sight. "Hey take it easy," I said as the girl, Odette, stiffened and turned to face me. Her face had tear marks and her eyes were glossy with tears. Even so, she was beautiful. She had fair skin and gorgeous violet eyes and of all the jewelry she wore, a golden locket with the image of a swan imprinted on it stood out the most.

"My name is Agent Leon Scott Kennedy. I'm American. I'm here to look for this girl" I said as I pull out Ashley's photo. "And you two," I said and showed her proof on my GRVT Visual Radio with the information Hunnigan had sent me on the siblings. I noticed that as soon as I showed her proof, her shoulders became less tense, but she didn't allow herself to completely relax. "Hello, Leon." She said softly. I had to stop myself from reacting to how my name came from her lips. _'Now is not the time, Leon.' _I scolded myself internally as I fought to keep my reaction hidden. "My name is Odette, Odette Roslyn Whitlock." She said as she introduced herself.

It was the name of an angel and she had looks to match. _'Dammit not now, Leon.' _I scolded myself again as I looked at her face where she tried to give me a small smile despite the fact that she held her dead brother in her arms. That meant a lot to me. "And this i-was, Derek Marcus Whitlock, my older brother and only family." She said sadly as the little smile she graced me with faded away into grief but she didn't let the tears gathering in her eyes fall. Instead she reached around her older brother's neck and took off his necklace and put it around her neck over her heart, reached into her brother's pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver pocket watch and placed it in her own pocket that closed with a zipper so as to not lose it since it seems to mean something, and grabbed a knife holster off of her brother's ankle and strapped it on her left ankle and put the knife in it. She walked away briefly and came back wearing a black form-fitting shirt with her sweater tied around her slender waist carrying a pack with her seemingly carrying supplies and anything useful she had found around here so far. She must have changed her shirt since it was covered in her brother's blood. She then kneeled again and kissed her brother on the forehead. "Goodbye, big brother. I love you. Say hi to mom and dad for me…okay?" she said trying to keep her voice steady even though I know she wanted to cry. "I-I'll miss you, Derek." She said, her voice slightly cracking from wanting to cry but denying herself that comfort as she stood back up. I couldn't stand it, seeing her like this for some reason, so I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

I gathered my brother's symbols and knife then went and collected my pack, placing the supplies in my brother's pack into mine leaving the bag behind, and changing out of my bloodstained white shirt with blue-green sleeves into a form-fitting black shirt. I tied my black sweater around my waist and made my way back to where Leon stood and my brother's body lay. I knelt down and kissed my brother on the forehead, said my goodbyes, and stood up struggling to keep myself from crying again and my voice from cracking. I tried to stay strong but it was too fresh. I couldn't help it. It was when Leon pulled me into his arms that the dam burst.

That was all it took as I buried myself in his arms and allowed myself to break down one final time. Even though we just met, I feel safe in this man's arms as I cried in grief one final time before I had to leave my big brother, Derek, behind forever. _'He exists now only in my memory.' _That single line couldn't be any more true. Sure I had pictures of the two of us together, but none of them capture how he truly was with me, his baby sister. "I'm all alone now…" I whisper softly as I cried, not realizing Leon heard me as the implications finally set in. I was an orphan and the last of the Whitlock family. I was truly all alone.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

I pulled her into my arms to comfort her and instead of stiffening in my hold she buried herself into my arms and finally let herself break down. The amount of trust that this showed did things to me as I let her cry. _'Not to mention how perfectly she fits in your arms.' _A hidden part of me said. _'Dammit! Again! Not now!' _I scolded myself as I held her trying not to show any outward reaction towards my self-scolding when I heard her speak. Odette was whispering something. "I'm all alone now…" she whispered in a broken-hearted soft voice as she cried.

It pulled further at my heart as I held her closer trying to offer her what comfort I could. "I'm sorry, Odette. I'm sorry for your loss and that I didn't get here sooner." I said to her softly as I held her. She sniffled softly and looked up at me from my embrace of her. "Thank you, Leon. And it's ok or at least it will be eventually. It wasn't your fault this happened." Odette said to me doing her best to stop crying as she offered me a small smile. _'Jesus. What is it about this woman that makes me want to keep that smile on her face and her in my arms?' _I thought to myself and smile down at her.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

Just being in Leon's arms is doing things to me. _'Dammit! What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn.' _I scold myself as I'm safe and secure in Leon's arms. Then he smiles at me and my breath catches. _'This man is gorgeous'! _I thought to myself. _'Now is not the time.' _I scold myself as a light blush colors my cheeks and I give him a small smile in return. No matter how safe and secure I feel in Leon's arms, it was about time we left. I thought to myself as I shoved the devastating feelings of my brother's death behind a barrier with this action being visible only through my eyes. Leon probably won't like this but with this crippling blow, it has to be done in order for me to function in a fight. I won't be a burden to him. Nor will I lose him like I did my brother. Even if it takes my death, he will get home safely and finish this mission. After all, I'm expendable.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

I could see that I have an effect on her just as she does me due to her blush as I smile at her. Odette is something else. I could also see the barrier Odette rose around herself surrounding the feelings of her brother's death. I didn't like that. In fact, I hated it. I hated it was necessary in the first place. "Come on, Leon." Odette said her voice now having a slighter cold edge to it. "We have to get going. As much as I might want to, we can't stay here all day." She said as she stepped out of my arms. I felt the loss immediately and wanted to pull her right back into my embrace right away where she could drop that barrier that made her sound cold like that. But she was right.

"You're right, Odette," I said to her as I slipped back into mission mode as some like to call my more serious side. "Come on. This way." I said to her as I made my way through the woods and back to the road from where I came. Odette started to follow but stopped to take one last look at her brother before she ran and caught up with me. But I still heard her whisper as clearly as if she shouted it. "Goodbye…" she whispered before leaving her brother's side for a final time following me to the road, her beautiful violet eyes turning cold, and pulling out her two knives ready for anything.

My breath caught. She went from Angel to Warrior in a second. _'This girl is perfect!' _a secret part of me yelled out. _'Not. The. Time! We have a mission.' _I scolded myself as I walked with my gun in my hands once again. _'Oh, we is it?' _a secret part of me pointed out. I tried to ignore it. '_There will be time for that later. Right now there is a mission to complete' _I thought to myself as I walked down the path towards the village with Odette by my side.

We continued down the path when Odette stopped me by grabbing my wrist. At first, I was curious as to why when I noticed that she had stopped me from walking into a trap. There were bombs wired to the trees. "Good eye, Odette," I said as I took them out with one shot from my gun. Odette just nodded at me as we continued walking. The two of us came across another small building where I took down another villager with my gun and the two of us stepped inside to see if we could find anything of use.

The first thing we see is a dead woman hanging on the wall by a pitchfork. I grimaced at the sight. "My god…" I heard Odette whisper softly from slightly behind me. "Guess there's no sex discrimination here. I'm glad I found you so quickly, Odette." I said just imagining what would have happened to her if I didn't find her so soon. She just nodded faintly beside me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders in comfort both in part for her and in part for me.

"Now we just have to find Ashley, fast," I said to her. We broke the boxes to check them for anything useful then headed out again. We heard yelling and saw a bridge up ahead with three villagers, I was able to take out one of the villagers on the bridge. The other Odette took down herself by throwing one of her knives at his neck. It hit its target killing him, but the shot of my gun alerted the last villager and he managed to get away before Odette and I could neutralize him.

We crossed the bridge with Odette picking up her knife as we walked when we spot more of them up the hill. They yelled before they ran off. "Probably to warn the others. Great." I said out loud. Odette just seemed to glare in their direction. _'Probably still holds a grudge towards her brother's death.' _I thought as we continued down the path. _'Poor girl. Don't worry Odette. I'll get you out of this.' _I swore to myself.

We came across another small building containing a villager and before I could shoot him, Odette had already taken him down with a knife throw to the neck once again. We broke a few more boxes taking anything of use before we exited and walked on. It didn't take long to get to a large stone gate that we stopped in front of. The two of us noted a weird symbol on it. We found it odd, but shook it off. I opened the gate letting Odette through first before stepping through myself, letting the gate close behind me. Just as I did I received an incoming transmission from my radio and answered it.

"_**Leon. How you holding up?" Hunnigan asked me. **_"Bad question, Hunnigan. I've confirmed the body of one of the missing backpackers, the older brother, Derek Marcus Whitlock." I reported. _**"Sorry to hear that," she says to me. **_"I've found the youngest Whitlock, the girl, Odette alive. She's with me at the moment." I reported to her. _**"Wonderful Leon. I'm sending you something. Hope you find it useful." Hunnigan said. **_"I'll take a look at it. Thanks." I said as I cut the transmission and check what she sent.

I nodded before moving forward, signaling Odette to follow me. We hid behind some trees before getting to close to the village as to not be seen. I pulled out my binoculars and scan the village wanting to get a better scope of what we would be getting into before going any further in. I zoomed in for a closer look. My eyes were drawn to a large fire in the middle of the village. There impaled and burning was one of the cops that brought me here.

I lowered the binoculars and closed my eyes, shaking my head. Odette must have gotten curious since she grabbed the binoculars out of my hand before I could stop her. She must have zoomed into the fire and saw the officer too. "Dammit!" she said softly as she gritted her teeth and handed the binoculars back to me. After making sure my gun is fully loaded and Odette brings out her knives, we nodded to each other silently before slowly moving in.

We tried to sneak into the village by using a path off to the side, but that plan didn't work since we caught the villagers' attention. "Un Forastero!" one of the male villagers shouted bringing the others attention over to us. I shot at the villagers while Odette killed any villager that got closer dual wielding her knives aiming for the neck. There were too many so we ran over to the square before we ended up surrounded there too no matter how many we killed. So we ran into a house. "Damm!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind us. "Shit!" I shouted as the villagers tried to get in the house. "Son of a…" I started to say as the glass of the windows upstairs were broken.

"Who are these people?" I asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. "What are they planning?" I question again. "I don't know, Leon. But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we won't like it." Odette says to me in a slight cold tone dripping with anger. Just then I heard a sound that made me pale. "Great. Chainsaw." I said as I saw a villager bigger than the rest with a potato sack on his head, heading towards the house.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

We entered the house and Leon slammed the door behind us. "Damm!" he shouted as he slammed the door. "Shit!" Leon shouted as the villagers tried to get in. "Son of a…" he started to say as more and more villagers gathered and the window upstairs broke. "Who are these people?" he asked out loud. _'I wish I had an answer for you Leon. I'm wondering about that myself.' _I thought to myself as Leon spoke again. "What are they planning?" he asked again.

"I don't know, Leon. But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we won't like it." I responded in a slightly cold tone as anger dripped through my voice. That's when we heard it. A sound that made my fury grow. The sound that could only belong to one thing. "Great. Chain saw." Leon said as we looked out the window at the villager larger than the rest with a potato sack on his head carrying the chain saw and headed our way towards the house. The same thing that took my brother from me.

"Quick Leon! Help me move this dresser to block this door and that bookshelf to block the window!" I said thinking quickly to try and buy us some time. '_I am not going to lose Leon too, dammit!' _I thought to myself furiously as I told Leon my plan to buy us some time. "Good idea," Leon said to me as he helped me move the dresser in front of the door and the bookshelf in front of the window. That's when we heard another glass shatter from the window upstairs. "Shit!" Leon shouted as I ran up the stairs and found two villagers had got in and a third was on a ladder that had broken the glass in the first place attempting to climb in the window. I slashed at the throat of the villager closest to me, killing him, before throwing my other knife straight through the neck of the last villager in the house.

I then spun around on the sole of my left foot and kicked the ladder out of the window hard, killing two villagers that had been attempting to climb in. I had no idea that Leon was staring at me with a look of amazement on his face that faded when he turned his attention to the banging on the front door before the bookshelf had shattered to splinters. The villagers had broken through. 5 managed to get in the house that we quickly took care of with Leon shooting 3 dead and me killing the last two on the stairs. The first villager I kicked down the stairs hard with my right foot since he got too close to us, and the other I killed with a knife thrown to the neck that I quickly recovered.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

I was impressed. I knew she could throw those knife of hers with deadly accuracy, but I hadn't seen her fight until this point. I watched as she took care of the villagers that managed to come in through the window using a ladder. _'Wow.' _I thought to myself. _'If I didn't like this girl before now, that right there would have cemented it. Beautiful, graceful, a fighter, and deadly. She's perfect.' _I thought to myself with a look of amazement on my face.

I was brought out of my musings when the bookshelf blockading the window finally shattered along with the dresser blocking the front door opening the door to let 5 villagers through that we swiftly took care of together. I then looked through the downstairs window. There were still way too many to fight. I couldn't let Odette go out there. She only had two knives as her weapons, they'd overwhelm her. '_I have to protect her.'_ I thought to myself as my heart filled with determination.

"Odette, stay here. I'll stand guard up front." I said to her. "Then I'm coming with you, to help." That sentence terrified me as I tried to deny her. "No, Odette. Listen to me. Stay in the house." I said to her seriously. "Dammit, Leon. I'm not a helpless little girl. I can fight, Leon. There are too many out there for you to take on alone!" She said to me furiously. "You only have knives as weapons and with a number of opponents that large, you could get overwhelmed and killed. Stay in the house." I said in a no-nonsense tone of voice as I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me not giving her a chance to argue further. _'Oh Boy. I'm really in for it later. But I won't apologize for this. I have to protect you, Odette.' _I thought to myself as I started shooting at the villagers in front of me. _'Wait for me, Odette.'_ As my last idle thought as I threw myself into the fight.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

'_I can't believe he's doing this!' _I thought to myself furiously. _'I am not some helpless little girl that cowers in the corner at the first sign of danger! I am a fighter!' _I thought to myself as noticed the ladder being raised up to the window again. _'Finally! Something to take this anger out on.'_ I thought to myself coldly as I threw myself into the fight stabbing a villager while kicking the other one that managed to get in the house hard into the cabinet snapping his neck killing him instantly. I then kicked the body of the stabbed villager off of my knife with my left foot before using that momentum to sin on the sole of my right foot to kick the ladder down killing another villager.

After killing the two villagers that managed to get into the house through the window via ladder and the one on said ladder, something caught my attention making me turn to the side. There, mounted on the wall, was a shotgun. I chuckled darkly to myself. "Very nice," I said as I took it down. I checked to see if it was fully loaded before noticing I needed to reload it.

I searched around the room, finding a grenade behind the glass cabinet, before finding more ammo for my brand new shotgun on the table and the bed. "We have the gun and the shells. We're all set." I said to myself. _'Leon might be pissed at me for doing this, but I won't lose him! I have to save him even if it means I die.' _I thought to myself as I loaded the gun. _'I'm expendable after all.'_ I thought to myself honestly believing that to be an undeniable truth.

"I will not lose someone else to these bastards. Not again." I said as I jumped out the window and onto the roof, took aim at the villagers, and opened fire. And it's a good thing I did. I killed 8 villagers that were way to close to Leon for my comfort when I heard the chain saw start up again. I turned and saw the big guy had aimed to take Leon's head and I saw red. _'Oh hell no, you son of a bitch! I will not lose someone to one of you bastards again!"_ I took aim for the big guy holding the chain saw's head and opened fire.

I shot him 6 times before the 7th shot I fired finally brought him down and away from Leon. But there were still too many of them. Then I had an idea. The grenade. "Leon move, now!" I called out to him. He managed to get away before I threw the grenade I found in the house taking out a good number of villagers, but still leaving a good number behind. "Dammit!" I called out as I started shooting villagers from the roof with my shotgun.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

As soon as I slammed the door behind me to protect Odette, I started firing at the villagers, all the while making sure they couldn't get around me and into the house. I shot at on villager after another. It seemed like there was no end to them. Finally I ran out of bullets and I had to reload. That's when they started to overwhelm me no matter how much I stabbed them with my knife or kicked them away leaving me unable to reload my gun. I heard 8 gun shots and the villagers closest to me were killed giving me a 2 minute window to reload my gun.

Then I heard the chain saw start up again way too close for comfort and I had to dodge as the big guy aimed to take my head clean off._ 'That was way too close. But who's helping me?' _I wondered as I shot the big guy with my gun 4 times but it didn't do a thing. My shots didn't even faze him. _'Guess a Handgun's not the answer, huh?' _I asked myself rhetorically as I tried to figure out how to get myself out of the mess I had gotten myself into this time.

Just then, 6 shots from what sounded like a shotgun were fired out of nowhere and right into the big guy holding the chain saw's head. One shot after another hit its mark right dead center into the guy's head. It was the 7th shot fired from that shotgun that took him down for good though. _'Whoever's helping me, they sure are good.' _I thought to myself as I shot more villagers. "Leon move, now!" I heard a girl yell at me and realized it was Odette! She had been the one helping me the whole time!

It hadn't occurred to me that she wouldn't listen to me when I told her to stay in the house. I was worried and furious that she didn't listen to stay in the house like I told her to. _'Why doesn't this girl listen?! Is she trying to get herself killed?! I'm really gonna let her have it when this is over!' _I thought to myself worried and furiously as I obeyed her and moved like she asked curious as to her plan was when she brings out a grenade, pulls the pin, and throws it into the heart of the horde of villagers.

'_Whoa. What a woman!' _I thought to myself impressed forgetting my anger for a minute. That grenade took out a good portion of villagers, but there were still a good number left behind. "Dammit!" I heard Odette yell as she shot at the villagers from the roof as her vantage point. I joined her in shooting at them. Then all of a sudden the Church bell rang. Almost as if a switch was flipped, the villagers all just dropped their weapons.

"Ah. La campana," a male villager said. "Es hora de rezar," another said. "Tenemos que irnos," another man said. "Lord Saddler," one last man said as they walked to the church and through the door. "Where's everyone going? Bingo?" I said. Odette just chuckled at my attempt at humor as she walked over to me after jumping down from the roof. _'Guess she must have heard me.' _I thought to myself amused. _'But she sure has a cute laugh.' _I thought.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts as Odette came up to stand next to me. I was about to turn to her and let her have it for the danger she put herself in and for not listening to me when my radio went off signaling another incoming transmission from Hunnigan. Rather then stay and listen in when I answered, Odette walked off and started going through the village. She must have gone searching door to door for anything of value or useful.

'_Once the call is over and Odette is done searching around, I'll let her have it then.' _I thought as I listen to Hunnigan talk to me. _'God she scared me. Why didn't she listen? I just want to protect her.' _I thought to myself keeping an ear on the conversation with Hunnigan. _'I have to make her understand that.'_ I thought to myself as I ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay there is Chapter 1 done! Whew! That took forever! Leon was really taking his time in the spotlight here! Odette too! The fighting scenece kinds hard to write! **

**Odette: Yes! I'm awesome! But I'm still pissed for you taking my brother so early from me!**

**Author: Sorry! I was neccesary for the story!**

**Odette: Not good enough! Where are my guns?!*cold and murderous look on her face***

**Leon: Now babe, calm down. If you kill her now, then our story won't get told. *holds Odette in his arms from behind***

**Odette: *relaxes in his hold* You're right Leon.**

**Author: Thanks Leon! I didn't want to die today!**

**Leon: *nods to me as he holds Odette in his arms looking at her lovingly***

**Author's Note: Anywho, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took a bit to post but just got home from vacation! Now its time for the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: : I don't own Leon sadly. Tear. Or any of the Resident Evil Franchise. **

**Plz, Review! **

**And now on with the show! **

Chapter 2

{Odette's P.O.V.}

I sighed in relief as as the villagers dropped there weapons and started to walk away. I hopped down from the roof and made my way over to Leon, just in time to catch his joke. ""Where's everyone going? Bingo?" he said. I just chuckled softly as I walked to stand beside him shaking my head. "Oh, Leon," I said as I shook my head in amusement.

I finally got his attention as I stood next to him. He looked like he wanted to say something to me but right at that moment his radio went off signaling another incoming transmission as I went and searched the village for anything useful to put in my bag. I could still hear the conversation as I searched. "Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed another body. The body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here." He informed her. _**"Leon, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it."**_ She told him "Got it." He says before hanging up and turning his attention to me as I finished searching the village and once again stood beside him.

"Now you want to tell me why you didn't listen and stay in the house like I told you?" he said in a serious tone. "Do you want to tell me why you put youself in danger like that? I cant protect you if you keep doing things like that." He continued as he looked at me."Do you want to tell me why you constantly want to make me into a damsel when I can fight too? When I saved your ass from getting your head chopped off? When you dared walked out of that house thinking I had no other choice but to obey you?" I asked in a cool even tone masking the fear and worry I fealt when he went to fight alone before I found my gun. "When you dared even think I would stand back and lose someone else?! Again?!" I yelled out as my fury and worry finally won out.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

"Got it." I said before hanging up and turning my attention over to Odette. "Now you want to tell me why you didn't listen and stay in the house like I told you?" I said in a serious tone. "Do you want to tell me why you put youself in danger like that? I can't protect you if you keep doing things like that, Odette." I continued as I looked at her. I needed to drive the seriousness of what I was saying into her head. "Do you want to tell me why you constantly want to make me into a damsel when I can fight too? When I saved your ass from getting your head chopped off?" she asked.

"When you dared walked out of that house thinking I had no other choice but to obey you?" she asked in a cool even tone that was masking the fear and worry, that I could still detect, that she must have felt when I went to fight alone before she found her gun. "When you dared even think I would stand back and lose someone else?! Again?!" she yelled out as her fury and worry won out. That last line killed me as my eyes softened. I hadn't thought of that. I just wanted to protect her. I grabbed her into my arms and held her there in my embrace.

"Dammit, Odette. You won't lose me. Can't you see I just want to protect you?" I asked her. "You don't have to, Leon. I refuse to be a burden to you. I'll fight by your side." Odette said as she buried herself into my arms. She muttered something under her breathe that I didn't catch or manage to hear. "Oh, Odette," I sighed as I held her closer to me. "You…could never be a burden." I said to her. I held her in my arms for a few minutes before she pulled away.

Once again, I felt the loss of her in my arms immediately. "Come on. We have to go, Leon. I can't spend all day in your arms after all." She said as she starts to head for the trail by the tower before turning her head to face me again. "No matter how tempting it may be." She winked before heading down the trail._ 'Did she just…flirt with me? Does this mean I'm not the only one feeling this? Whatever this is?' _I asked myself. 'H_opefully.' _I thought.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

'_Did I really just do that?'_ I thought to myself blushing as I walked. I couldn't believe I actually flirted with Leon. _'Where has this side of me been hiding?'_ I asked myself as I walked up the trail to one of the sheds and found a note on the wall. Taking a quick glance at it, my eyes widened. "Leon! I found something!" I called out. "Where, Odette?" I heard him say from just outside the shed. "In here, Leon." I said to him. Leon walked into the shed and I pointed the note on the wall out to him. "Here, Leon. Come look at this." I said as I pointed to the note. He took it down and found pictures of himself and even of my brother and me.

"_**Recently there has been information that a United States government agent is here to investigate the village. Along with a couple of tourists somewhere in the area near our village. But they shouldn't be a problem. Now that the man has been taken care of, the woman should be easily handled. Do not concern yourselves with the woman. The agent is the bigger threat. Do not let the American agent get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner. We do not know how the American government found out about our village. We are investigating. However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence. I sense a third party other than the United States Government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert." – Chief, Bitores Mendez.**_

We finish reading the note and I just went blank. _'They knew. They knew Derek and I were going to be out here. They spied on us before that ambush where…'_ I cut my thoughts off. No, I couldn't think about it. Not now. It would compromise me, but more importantly, compromise Leon. I threw up another barrier that only Leon would be able to get through. I trusted him. _'Nothing like surviving a near-death experience to build up trust fast right?'_ I asked myself rhetorically as Leon put away the note and we walked out of the shed together. "I'm curious about something," I said randomly to avoid talking about the portion of the note pertaining to me and Derek.

"Why would the villagers leave useful items and information just laying around?" I asked Leon in a cool bordering cold tone as we walked towards the gate at the end of the trail. "It's like they're practically gifting us with things with which to kill and stop them." I continued as we walked. Leon must have known what I was doing since he gave me a side glance but made no mention of it making me love him all the more for it.

'_Wait. What?! Love?! Am I really thinking that already?! Stop it, Odette! Get with the program already! We have more important things to be worrying about right now!'_ I thought scolding myself as I fought to keep from blushing. I can only hope he didn't notice. Leon scoffed. "I don't know, Odette. But I'm not complaining," was all he said as we opened and went through the gate at the end of the path coming onto a farm.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

We came onto a farm coming out of the gate with me going first so as to protect Odette. Yeah, she had shown me that she didn't need it, but there was something about her that made me want to protect her, whether she needed it or not. Odette immediately aimed and threw her knife straight into the head of a villager in the stable killing him before he could notice us and alert the few other villagers scattered around us of our presence.

'_Looks like stealth is the way to go.' _I thought to myself as I killed another villager and Odette retrieved her knife, and by the barn, there were a few more villagers that I shot or Odette did with her shotgun once we had forgone stealth. Once the farm was clear, Odette and I searched for anything of use or value just as we did back in the village. We split up and searched the farm.

We found some money, bullets, grenades, herbs and a few ticket items of value. I had just found and opened a hidden chest when I heard Odette call me. "Hey, Leon!" she said. I got out of the barn and walked over to her. "What did you find Odette?" I asked her. She pointed to a letter pinned to a tree. "Look at this." I looked at it considering what she found last time and read it. _**"15 blue medallions. 7 in the farm. 8 in the cemetery, for those who destroy 10 will be rewarded."**_ There was more to the note but it was illegible. "Huh, this is interesting," I said out loud having read the note.

Odette having read the not as well just turned and looked at me. "Shall we, Leon?" she asked. Even as she spoke in a cool tone, I could tell she was being playful. I scoffed. "Yeah," was all I said in response. And just like that, we went together to track down the medallions to see who was the better shot. I won with the medallion on the windmill but it was a close call. Odette gave a small smile in congratulations to me. It meant a lot. _'Now if only that reward included a kiss too.' _A hidden part of me thought. _'Dammit Leon! Not Now!' _I thought scolding myself as I tried to put that thought aside for now and focus on the mission. It didn't work even as we left the farm behind through another gate with myself going first just to be safe.

{Odette's P.O.V.}

I sighed mentally as Leon walked through the gate first being all protective. _'Why does he have to be such a protective idiot?' _I asked myself. _'But a cute protective idiot.' _A hidden part of me thinks. '_I'm suddenly grateful that Leon is in front of me so he can't see my face.'_ I thought to myself as a light blush dusted my face. Due to my fair skin, the blush dusting my face would be more obvious and therefore more embarrassing should he see it. And it only got worse when I saw his butt as we walked. I shook my head and thanked every deity in existence that the blush faded from my face before Leon could notice as we walked along when I heard something.

'_What's that?" _I thought to myself as I looked around. Thankfully, I saw Leon pause so he must have heard it too so I'm not going crazy. Then the two of us heard rocks moving and looked up just in time to see a boulder pushed down by some villagers. "Oh my…" I started to say as the boulder rolled faster towards us. "Run!" Leon cuts me off by shouting as he grabs my hand to do just that. _'Where did they get the inspiration for this trap?! Indiana Jones?!'_ I thought to myself terrified as I ran with Leon with him holding my hand. Just then, Leon yanks me to the side holding me in his arms as the boulder misses us.

The two of us panted as we collapsed and rested to catch our breath for a minute before we looked at each other. We must have made quite a sight. Leon was on top of me holding me, the two of us panting. _"Yeah. I know what this looks like.' _I thought to myself as I blushed. Leon must have noticed how our position would look to outsiders too because I could swear I saw him blush too. This was certainly a very awkward moment. _'One that I don't want to end. It feels so good to be in his arms.'_ A hidden part of me thought.

"Are you okay, Odette?" Leon asked me even as he held me in his arms. "Y-yes. I'm alright Leon." I answered shakily part from fear from the near-death experience we had just narrowly escaped and part from the feeling of being in his arms. Leon must have noticed the shakiness of my voice and just held me closer in his arms for a moment then helping me stand. Even as Leon helped me up, I still wore a blush on my face as Leon didn't let me out of his embrace to give me a bit of comfort from that scare with the boulder. I loved him all the more for that.

'_Oh boy.' _I thought to myself as that word came up again, love. After holding me for a few minutes and staring into each other's eyes for almost just as long with a light blush dusting my face that I hope Leon didn't notice, Leon and I turned and saw where the boulder had broken apart after hitting a cliff revealing a cave and tunnel. Leon looked over to me and asked, "You good, Odette?"

I nodded "Yeah." I answered with a light blush as I reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and shivered. Leon must have noticed since without a word he took off his jacket and offered it to me. "Here, Odette," he said as he helped me put it on. "Thanks, Leon," I said to him as I took in his scent coming from the warm jacket. That finally calmed my rapidly beating as I grabbed my shotgun. "Let's go, Leon," I said once I had calmed down in a cool tone with a hidden warmth of fondness only Leon noticed as I turned and walked into the cave and tunnel.

{Leon's P.O.V.}

After our self-made challenge with the 7 medallions at the farm, to see who the better shot was that I narrowly won, we left the farm with me going through the gate first as usual. We were walking down the path when I noticed Odette blushing while looking at me even though I never let on I could tell. I let a tiny smirk out. _'So she is as affected by me as I am of her.' _I thought to myself smugly._ 'This girl is doing wonders for my ego.' _I thought in my head as we walked.

Suddenly, I notice Odette reacting as if she had heard something. Cautiously, I tried to see if I could hear it too. Sure enough, I heard it all right. "Oh my…" Odette started to say as a boulder was pushed from the cliff down onto the slanted path we were walking on by three villagers. "Run!" I yelled cutting her off as I grabbed her hand and started running with Odette running behind me never letting go of her hand.

After running as fast as we could I yanked Odette off to the side twisting so I could protect her from any boulder fragments so they would hit my back as the boulder narrowly missed us and crashed into the cliff revealing a cave and tunnel. The two of us panted as we collapsed and rested to catch our breath for a minute before we looked at each other. I was laying on top of her and I liked it. Even with the near-death experience she just went through, Odette was gorgeous even more so laying underneath me. '_This position is giving me ideas of how I would love to have her like this sans clothes in my bed.' _I thought to myself. _'Damn it!' i thought as I tried to shake the image and comfort her. _Putting that thought aside, I looked at Odette.

"Are you okay Odette?" I asked her as I held her. "Y-yes. I'm alright Leon." Odette answered shakily. My eyes softened as she tried to act brave even though I could tell this scared her and her slight shaking proved it. I held her closer for a bit before helping her stand but never let her out of my embrace if I could help it. My holding her must have calmed her down since the rapid beating of her heart that was so loud I could hear started to calm. I just held her in my arms offering what comfort I could seeing the adorable blush still on her face.

After holding Odette in my arms and looking into each other's eyes for just as long, we turned and looked where the boulder had broken apart after hitting the cliff revealing the cave and tunnel. I turned and looked at her as I held her still. "You good Odette?" I asked her. She just nodded silently as she stepped out of my arms, even I could tell reluctantly, and shivered trying to hide it. _'Silly girl,' _I thought to myself fondly as I just took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Here Odette," I said as I gave her the jacket. "Thanks, Leon," she said to me as I helped her put it on. The shivering was gone in an instant and a part of me that was purely male liked seeing this girl in my clothes, even something as simple as a jacket. Her heartbeat that had been incredibly fast had finally calmed as Odette took her gun in hand and her endearing blush faded. "Let's go, Leon," she said in a cool tone but that tone hid something, fondness for me. _'Do I dare hope?'_ I asked myself as I nodded to Odette and followed after her into the cave and into the tunnel that followed.


End file.
